


In our bones

by emh19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Against the Current, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chapter 3 is not very good but oh well, Drabble, Emotional reck Kara, F/F, Fluff, Good big sis Alex, I will cone back and make it better, Kara POV, Kara talking about her friends, Mild Angst, Nightmares, None of them are conected unless it says so, PTSD, Song fic, The rating may also go up, mark my words, more relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: A collection of Supergirl dabbles based on the songs of Against the Currents album In our bones. Tags will be added as chapters are





	1. Running With the Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> This minght be kinda bad, it has been a while since i wrote something and i dont have a beta so you have been warned.

“ _We got too big for the cage you locked us up in_  
_Let's mark this down as the day that we start something”_

* * *

 

Lena was sick of the way her last name defined her. Yes her family did not have the best track record in the not being criminals department but that did not mean that she was automatically ‘evil.’

This prejudice had followed her her whole life.

As a young child her teaches would go from kind to cruel as soon as they saw her name on the roll, not giving her help when she needed it causing her to nearly fail classes. The kids that she played with would be happy until their parents found out that they were playing with the little Luthor girl and they forbid them from even talking to her.

Her teens were a little better, the teachers still sucked but kids didn’t really care what her last name implied or what their parents said.

Her college days were uneventful; all she did was study and hope that maybe if she did well her mother would be willing to give her the time of day.

Her adult life was just lonely, she didn’t have friends and Lex was always off trying to implement one scheme or another. She was happy when she moved to National City, she renamed the company to try and distance herself from her family; it didn’t really work but she tried.

She had two solaces in National City; one the pushy little reporter Kara Danvers and two, Supergirl. Now Lena knows that the fact that one of the two best things about National City being the Cousin to her brothers sworn enemy was probably not a good thing but she was different. She never made her feel different just because of her last name, she treated her as an equal.

But Kara, Kara really was something, she was pushy but that never annoyed Lena she was always there as a friend and always knew how to make her feel better; to say that Lena had a crush on Kara would be an understatement.

When Lena finds out that the two best things about National City are one in the same she is mad, mad that Kara couldn’t trust her with the secret; then she remembers, she’s a Luthor, and Luthors and Supers don’t mix.

So she avoids her hoping to save herself from the inevitable, she quickly discovers that trying to hide from a person who can fly and see through walls is very, very hard.

When Kara confronts her she panics rambling on about how she has never had a real friend in her life, how she would never want to ruin that with feeling, and how she know that they would never last Luthors and Supers just don’t mix.

She only realises that she has been rambling when she is stopped by Kara’s lips on hers , the small smile on her face says all that Lena needs to know before leaning in for a kiss of her own.


	2. Forget me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant returns

_"Dear whoever, do you remember? It's me old whatshername_  
_Can't believe it you ain't dreamin' I don't look quite the same”_

* * *

  
Kara liked surprises, liked really liked surprises, but only when they didn’t change anything; like a surprise party good, Cat Grant showing back up after disappearing for over a year not as good.

Now Kara loves Cat and hated that she left, but when she walks into CatCo and sees the woman sitting behind her desk, she freezes.

She snaps out of it when Winn comes up beside her “so I’m guessing this impersonation of a statue is not intentional” he asks, she spins around to face him just as Cat calls out to her “Keira get in here now” she quickly spins the other way to face the office (she is happy that she can’t get dizzy otherwise she defiantly would be) “yes miss Grant, coming Miss Grant” she calls making sure to not use her super speed.

She stands in front of the desk looking at the woman that she almost believed was not coming back.

Cat looked different, her hair was shorter and she looked younger like the time off had restored years to her life. Kara was happy for her; she just wishes that she hadn’t been gone for so long.

“You wanted to see me Miss Grant” Kara says wringing her hands together “yes Kara, close the door and come out to my balcony” Cat says then rises and exists onto the balcony. Kara lets out the breath that she didn’t realize she was holding, she turns shuts the large glass door and follows Cat out.

Kara leans onto the railing next to Cat, remembering the last time they were like this, when Cat confronted her about being Supergirl.

“What did you want Miss Grant?” she asks, Cat just sighs and turns towards her “when we are not in the presence of others call me Cat” the other woman says taking a step closer to Kara “I saw your reaction when you walked in Kara, did you not want me to come back?” Cat askes sadness lingering in her tone.

“no no no no, Miss- Cat the complete opposite, I was just surprised” Kara stutters both because of the directness of the question and the proximity to Cat, It seems distance did make the heart grow fonder.

“Are you sure Kara because you looked pretty freaked out, if I knew it was going to affect you so much I would have called first” Cat laughs taking a step closer again. They were now almost touching and even that thought made Kara blush.

“No I’m sorry Cat it’s just that it has been over a year and honestly I didn’t even know if you were coming back” Kara says avoiding Cat’s eyes, “I’m not going to say sorry for that Kara, because that time off did many things for me.” Cat sighs “I feel better both physically and mentally, I feel more connected to my son than ever and I am full of new ideas for the company” Cat moves closer again and places her hand under Kara’s chin to make her meet her eyes, “I will however say sorry for leaving this hanging for so long.”

Kara is surprised by the press of Cats lips to her own but quickly gets over it to kiss back and place her hands on Cat’s hips. When they pull away they are both smiling until they hear some hooting and hollering, they turn to see half of the office staring at them through the glass.

One glare from Cat disperses them though “I forgot that that wall was glass” she says causing Kara to break into giggles, it didn’t take long for cat to join in to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me or send me propts on Tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com  
> or on twitter @The_Gay_0ne  
> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated


	3. Chasing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie. Kinda a Uni AU but it's not great so not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad and shorter than the other 2. I'm sorry about thay but i need to post it and i want to do them in order so i needed to do this to move on. Also I'm not great at writing even mildly Angsty stuff so.

_“Remember when we met? Yeah, I know I was mean_  
_Stones shirt, black boots and black jeans”_

* * *

  
The first time they meet Alex is a bitch.

They meet in their first year of college in a criminal phycology lecture. Maggie was running late, not ridiculously late but late enough for there to be only one seat left and to get a very dirty look from both the professor and her seat neighbour.

She whispers a soft sorry to the girl next to her, the girl just scoffs. They quickly realize that they will have to put up with each other though when not only does the professor say that they have to sit in the same place all year but also that they would be working together on a project.

To begin with Alex sucks, she refuses to give Maggie her phone number because quote ‘she will use it for nefarious purposes,’ so she was forced to steal Alex’s phone and take it. Alex was not too happy with that but she needed it and she wouldn’t give it to her so it is her fault.

As it turned out they ended up having two classes together the next semester. The two slowly grew closer, they started hanging out on weekends and day’s when neither one of them had classes.

Eventually Maggie worked up the courage to ask Alex out, she said yes. They dated on and off for 2 years, the two years were full of fights and misunderstandings as both women had deep seeded emotional issues and neither of them was willing to talk about them, Maggie loved Alex and Alex loved Maggie, but it was just never meant to last.

The end of their relationship was not fast or quick or painless, it was drawn out and excruciating for both of them.

The next year was awful for both of them; they missed each other as much as they fought not having someone to hold at night was detrimental to both of them. It didn’t help that they still had classes together and ran in the same friend groups.

When they both finally finished school Maggie moved away to become a cop in the city while Alex left to become a biologist.

They both unknowingly moved to the same city, whenever they saw each other they ignored each other and pretended not to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably will come back and re-do this on when i have less writing block.  
> But as always comments and constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Come anoy/berate/prompt me either on tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com or twitter @The_Gay_0ne


	4. One More Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hasn't seen Lena in 7 years, how will she react when she comes back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i decided it was finally time to start on my homework so this took a backseat. But here is this one and the next one should hopefully be up withing the next week.

_“Thought I might come back and visit you_   
_And I moved on but we've still got A whole lot of history”_

* * *

  
Lena was back in town and Kara was freaking out. Kara had not seen or talked with Lena since she moved to National City to become the CEO of her family’s company.

Lena and Kara had been close since the Luthors moved next door to the Danvers when Kara was 10 and Lena was 11. They were inseparable much to the distaste of Lena’s parents.

When Lena had been forced to leave it had broken Kara’s heart, now 7 years after she had left she was back and looking at Kara as if nothing had changed in-between them.

Part of Kara was mad, mad at Lena for leaving her alone; another part of her is happy, so extremely happy to have her best friend back. She lets that side of her win. She hugs Lena tightly and for too long but Lena doesn’t seem to mind so she just keeps doing it.

When she finally pulls away she decides she needs to ask the one question that has been on her mind since she saw her, “How long are you here?” the tears that she has been trying to hold back push to the surface. Lena raises her hand to brush away the tears “Just the weekend, but that is plenty of time” the older girl smiles and threads their fingers together before dragging the younger girl to her car, “we are going to go do all the things I have missed doing in 7 years” she says giving the younger girl a glittering smile.

Kara wants to kiss her, she thought that feeling had been quashed the day that she had left without a goodbye, but here and now sitting in the back of her car, listening to her talk about her company and life in National City, it had been so long since the younger girl had felt the older girls lips; They had kissed after their junior year dance, both of the boys they had brought as dates had been dicks who ditched them as soon as they got there so the friends had spent the night dancing and laughing together. By the end of the night they were both high on each other and before Kara could stop herself she leaned in and kissed her.

Kara had more self-control now so she didn’t kiss her, not yet she told herself, Lena could be with someone. So Kara didn’t kiss her right then in the car she just smiled and told Lena about some of the things that had happened in her absence. 

The day went on they had gotten ice-cream and gone to the bowling alley, gone to the park and watched the clouds, and much to Kara’s shock, had snuck into the high school and climbed onto the roof.

It was here on the roof of the high school they had both attended, at the place where they had had their first kiss that Kara kissed Lena, It was slow and deep and both girls were left breathless.

When they pulled back Kara could see the effect she had on the older girl, Lena was breathing heavily and her pupils were blown, “let’s go back home” Kara whispers pulling Lena back down the stairs.

The two girls fall into Kara’s bed for the first time since Lena left, Lena is overwhelmed she never thought she would get to kiss Kara ever again, Kara is happy she has Lena in her bed but also sad because she knows the girl has to go back to National City in less than 2 days.

“Let me come with you” Kara whispers not wanting to break the moment “Let me come with you back to National City” Lena turns her head to look at the younger girl, “are you sure you want that?” she asks a mixture of worry and happiness etched on her face. “I’m sure, I don’t think I can give you up again after today” Kara says smiling at the older girl before connecting their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But as always comments and constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Come anoy/berate/prompt me either on tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com or twitter @The_Gay_0ne


	5. In Our Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on the DEO leaves people seriosly injured and Kara is an emotinal reck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way longer than i anticipated, I bought The L word box set so i have been working my way through that while also tring to do homework.(I know I missed the obvious ‘We've got super powers’ line but I wanted to save the pairing I have for that one for a later fic ) As always i have no beta so all mistakes are mine enjoy

In our darkest hours We are not invincible  
But we're both stronger than we know

* * *

  
Kara was sat on her bed her hands were covered with blood, so was her suit but all she could focus on were her hands.

The blood staining her hands belonged her friends. James, Winn, Lena, and Maggie had all been badly injured in the attack on the DEO, They were all in a stable condition at the hospital but Kara couldn’t help blaming herself.

If she had arrived just a few minutes earlier she could have prevented the agent with the bomb from getting in.

In her dazed stupor Kara didn’t notice Alex entering her room with two cups of warm tea. “Kara you need to get changed and wash up” Alex says softly trying hard not to startle her foster sister.

“I could have saved them Alex, because of me our friends and girlfriends are seriously injured, they could die Alex” Kara says the tears finally starting from her eyes “I could have stopped him Alex, but no I was out stopping some bank robbers” Alex sighs and sets down the cups in her hands.

“Kara it’s not your fault, it’s the bastard who brought in the bombs fault” Alex tried to comfort Kara but the girl was shutting down.

“Ok Kara just help me get you out of your suit and into the shower, once you are clean you can curl up with me and sleep” Alex lifts Kara into her arms and leads her into the bathroom, she slowly strips off Kara’s ruined suit leaving in only a sports bra and boy shorts. She manurers Kara into the shower before stripping herself down to her own underwear, she steps in to before turning on the water so that it hits Kara.

“Kara you need to at least stand up so that I can get you as clean as possible Lena will kill me if she finds out I let you into bed covered in blood and ash.” Alex quickly realizes that bringing up Lena right now was one hundred percent not a good idea as Kara almost instantly curls up into herself even more and starts sobbing harder.

Alex sighs and sinks down to crouch in front of her “Kara what happened is not your fault, yes our friends got injured but no one died, that’s thanks to you.”

Alex lifted Kara face to make her the superhero look her in the eye “these people knew what they were getting in to when they became affiliated with the DEO, does that mean that I am not scared for my girlfriend’s life constantly, no of course it doesn’t, but it helps to relieve the mental burden.”

Alex softly kisses Kara’s forehead before pulling her up and into the direct spray of the water.

Kara’s sobs start to slow as she leans on Alex, “Thank you Alex, for always being there for me” she whispers “always Kara, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue when the next one will be up as school is starting back up for me tomorrow, that either means that you will get one really soon or exspect one in another month.  
> But as always comments and constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Come anoy/berate/prompt me either on tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com or twitter @The_Gay_0ne


	6. Young and Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is the only one with all the powers but yet everyone in her life seems to forget that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enough month hey past Emma, took almost a year. but I am procrastinating on my Homework so I got bit by the fan-fic bug, so you will probably get like two more today and I might even do them all within the next month. Honestly who knows and I should probs not be making any promises since we can see how that turned out last time.  
> As always it is un-betaed.

_“Sleep when we're dead_

_Live like we're invincible”_

* * *

 

It seemed like everyone in Kara’s life with lived by that moto except her, the invincible one that didn’t need sleep.

Alex was always barrelling into firefights without care for her own safety, and injury only keeping her down for a day at most, a few minutes at the least. she would spend hours up in the lab consuming enough Coffee to keep a small army awake only going to bed if J’onn, Maggie, or Kara made her.

James decided to take to the street as a metal encased hero even though he had had very little formal training and the metal could easily be ripped from his body to reveal his unprotected body and identity; and when he wasn’t doing that he was up trying his hardest to run Cat. Co, trying to rise up and fill the shoes Miss Grant had left.

Winn had never really cared for his mortality until it was in peril constantly, growing up with a super villain for a dad and having him try and kill you more than once will do that to a person. He had always spent his nights awake playing video games or trying to hack into increasingly difficult places but now he had the added stress of having to be alert for any Supergirl related emergency or to guide James so he wouldn’t get hurt too badly.

Maggie being a cop meant that she had slightly less of a death wish than Alex but she still actively endangered herself daily even more now that she was involved in the D.E.O, she always felt the need to be by Alex’s side when she threw herself into danger. She was a strong person who had never slept much always scared that someone would try to hurt her or her family for just being who she was, and now as a cop, the things she had seen done to Aliens and Humans alike haunted her dreams.

Lena knew she wasn’t invincible and never actively sought out danger, danger just had a way of finding her. Her name meant being attacked weekly; she also had the lingering threat of insanity being constantly held over her head. She was always up late working at L corp, if she went home it was a miracle most days she would just move over to her couch in the early hours and fall asleep due to pure exhaustion.

Kara always tried her hardest to keep her friends and family safe and well rested but there is only so much she can do before the worst happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is a little short, but you know i'm just getting back into it after not like writing anything creatively for basically the whole year  
> But as always comments and constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Come annoy/berate/prompt me either on tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com or twitter @JustAQueerTeen


	7. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has always been followed by the dreams of Krypton and she has confided in many different people throughout her years on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one for today, this one is a bit longer and I think the last one for today, hope you like it because I do.  
> As Always unbetaed

_“I couldn't escape all the memories_

_Stuck in my head like pretty melodies”_

* * *

 

Kara had always been haunted by the memories of Krypton, the memories lurking like shadows in the edges of her mind on any normal day, coming out to play at night running free in her nightmares.

Alex was one of the first people to comfort her; she would stay awake with her when she woke up gasping for breath and screaming for her family. Alex would listen to her describe her home and all the things that she had lost, she even learned Kryptonese to try and help Kara feel less alone. Alex would help as best she could but at 15 she couldn’t relate to Trauma of losing her entire world.

The next people to try and comfort her was the string of partners she had in college, People who never knew the real her. If they stuck around for long enough they would find out about the loss of her family and the loss of her adopted father. If they didn’t all they would know is that she would never want to stay the night for fear of wakening them. None of them helped much the few that had encountered loss could only offer reassurances that it gets better, Kara knew that wouldn’t happen.

Then came Alex again, the Alex that works for the DEO and had experienced the loss of her father. This Alex could offer her the closest to understanding, they often comforted each other of the loss of Jerimiah, Alex was able to offer the Love and understanding that others couldn’t.  

James and Winn tried their Hardest to help but neither one of them could really know the horrors trapped inside her dreams. James was too close to Superman for Kara to feel like she could tell him about everything. Winn was better but he could never find the right words to comfort her.

J’onn was an interesting conundrum, he could sympathize with her about the loss of an entire world and culture, but he was too much like a father figure to her for her to really open up herself completely to him.

Mon-El was perfect for a while, He had been to Krypton and had lived on a world very similar to it. Kara had believed that he was the perfect person to be with, someone who she could be completely open with and that was able to relate and understand what she was saying. Then he showed his true colors and revealed he had been lying the entire time he had been on earth. The prince of Daxam, a slave-owning fuck boy, only sitting through Kara’s stories because of the prospect of getting to sleep with her.

Maggie was unexpected. When she and Alex started dating Kara and assumed that she would partially lose her biggest shoulder to cry on, however she gained another one. Maggies was able to relate to the idea of having her whole life suddenly lost when she was kicked out and banned from seeing any of her closest family. Kara knew it wasn’t the same but the way Maggie talked to her like she was a little sister and the way that she was able to inject humor into her trauma helped Kara overcome some of the worst nightmares.

Last was Lena, the youngest daughter of the supers’ worst enemies. She decided at first that she would never open up to Lena about Krypton that she would never get close enough to want to. Then she fell in love. Lena told her all about her childhood about being adopted by the Luthor’s young and never feeling like she fit in, about how hard it was to remember her mother vaguely but never be able to see or touch her. So, in turn Kara opened up to her, first about Jerimiah, the Danvers’, and being adopted at 13. Then about losing her planet and her family and how the nightmares invade her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But as always comments and constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Come annoy/berate/prompt me either on tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com or twitter @JustAQueerTeen

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me or send me propts on Tumblr at This-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com  
> or on twitter @JustAQueerTeen  
> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated


End file.
